Calienta mi corazón
by Ruedi
Summary: Dégel regresa por unos días a Bluegard. Una brisa de privamera le dará otro sabor a su estadía... Degel/Serafina


Ehh… Bueno, realmente no tengo la más remota idea de cómo terminé escribiendo un fanfiction de Saint Seiya… me gusta la serie (tanto el original como Lost Canvas, iendo ésta la que más me ha gustado), pero no soy fanática como el concepto lo dice xD No sé si me explico…

En fin.. Releyendo los capítulos del LC con mi novio, que andaba interesado en Serafina, se me vino a la casa algo tan curioso y raro como un "¿qué pasaría si la relación de Serafina con Dégel fuer más profunda?", además de que soñé con ellos :3 Investigué si por el Internet encontraba algo de ellos dos… Ni alma. Veo que soy la única chiflada que se le ocurrió xD (porque hasta Dégel/Unity encontré… Ni hablar del ya famoso Escorpio/Acuario que es un clásico en SS, parece, pero como a mi el yaoi no me va y tiro por parejas hetero, salió Serafina/Dégel xD). Por cierto, nunca sentí afición por los caballeros de acuario xD Soy geminiana con devoción a los leoninos :3 (Regulín y Aioria rules xD)

Así que, bueno, no va a ser algo largo… Pero me quiero sacar las ganas xD A ver qué sale de ésta loca cabeza mía xD

Nota: Bueno, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas NO me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Nota II: Supungo que estaría ubicado después del gaiden de Acuario y antes de la guerra, y antes de que Serafina muriera, claro xD. Supongamos que Dégel tendría unos 18-19 años (teniendo 22 cuando la guerra empezó y poniendo unos años de muerta a la futura Poseidón)

Una última pregunta: ¿La familia de Unity y Serafnia pertenecían al linaje Solo? Gracias a quien pueda responderme :3 Ahora sí no los aburro más!

Calienta mi corazón

Terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Hacía un clima agradable en su casa, pero eso no quitó que el sudor manara de su frente por el esfuerzo. Sencillamente llevaba más libros que ropa, algo natural en Dégel.

Se sentó en una silla y, como pudo, recogió su largo pelo de tonos verdes para ventilar su nuca, que pedía a gritos una mínima corriente de aire. Se quedó así por unos momentos para ventilarse. Encontró sobre una mesa un hilo grueso que le sirvió para hacerse una coleta alta. Al menos, se ventilaba un poco. Se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa. Diablos, no veía la hora de irse ya a Bluegard a respirar ése delicioso aire frío que le gustaba tanto.

-¿Eh, ya te marchas? –no le sorprendía en absoluto que su compañero Kardia, de la constelación del escorpión, viniera a verlo tan de repente. Siempre fue impredecible e impulsivo.

-Por la tarde –respondió en tono cansino-. Nunca aprenderás a pedir permiso al entrar en una casa, ¿no? –le reprochó. Kardia soltó una carcajada y se sentó frente a él.

-El día que eso ocurra, estate por seguro que me curaré de mi pequeño problema cardíaco –le dijo-. Hablando de eso, ¿no puedo ir contigo? Ya que se nos dio a todos un pequeño receso, llévame a Bluegard y entiérrame en la nieve.

-Sería más fácil si te congelara en un atúd de hielo. Además, tú detestas el frío como yo el calor –respondió el santo acuariano levantándose de la silla y yendo a por un vaso de agua.

-Qué gracioso –oyó que decía Kardia, cruzándose de brazos-. En fin, no te preocupes. Iré a dar vueltas por el mundo ya que tengo días sin hacer nada. Me enfrentaré a algunos así no me aburro –en eso, Dégel volvía bebiendo agua. Ya sabía que Kardia iría por allí a pelear. Conocía su carácter explosivo y sabía bien que era su pasión hacer explotar su sangre.

-Muy bien –le dijo-. Sólo no preocupes innecesariamente a la señortia Athena. La última que te volviste loco y explotaste tu cosmos a más no poder tuve que venir enseguida de Francia para curarte luego de haber terminado la misión de Garnet –Kardia refunfuñó y se puso de pie.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Buen viaje, Dégel. Tráeme un poco de hielo, ¿quieres? –y riéndose, se perdió de vista. El acuariano lo saludó con una mano mientras apoyaba el vaso vacío en una mesa. Al sentirse más fresco, cerró su camisa y volvió a revisar su valija: nada faltaba.

Pocas veces sentía latir su corazón. Se había entrenado a sí mismo a la calma y serenidad, ya que era lo que más gustaba, por eso se sintió muy raro al percibir su corazón latiendo un poco más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado: la emoción de ver a sus más queridos amigos de toda la vida, lo llenaba de una extraña felicidad. Sonrió apenas y cerró la valija. Era todavía el mediodía. Almorzaría, leería un poco y luego se marcharía a las frías tierras de Bluegard. Tardaría algunos días en llegar en carruaje, pero era lo más rápido que había por esos años…

Y la tarde llegó. Se puso su chaqueta, su saco, su pañuelo, los pantalones y los zapatos, cargando la gran valija, y se dirigió escaleras abajo a la entrada principal de los 12 templos, despidiéndose de los pocos caballeros que quedaban en el santuario: Rasgado, Régulus, Sisífo, Kardia y Albafica. El resto, ya había marchado a distintas partes del mundo.

En la entrada, la pequeña Athena, escoltada por el Patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei, se encontraba junto a su carruaje para despedirse de él.

-Qué tenga un buen viaje, Señor Dégel –saludo la pequeña Sasha de ojos brillantes y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El acuariano sonrió y movió un poco su cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. Hakurei lo saludó después y, por último, el Patriarca.

-Buen viaje, Dégel –le dijo-. Cuéntame, luego, tu estadía allá. Quiero saber noticias de las lejanas tierras de Bluegard

-Serán dadas, señor Patriarca –Respondió con solemnidad. El respeto que le tenía era impresionante: la sabiduría de Dégel era muy querida para Sage, además de tener a alguien con quién compartir conocimientos… y poder usar el observatorio.

El muchacho de cabellos verdosos abandonó el paisaje de Rodorio una vez montando en el carruaje tirados por 4 caballos. Vio alejarse el santuario y ver a la dulce Sasha despedirse con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquélla Athena sería grandiosa.

Sacó sus lentes, un libro y se dispuso a leer tranquilamente…

El viaje a Bluegard fue muy largo. Se tuvieron que hacer varias paradas antes de llegar a las frías calles de Siberia. Dégel pidió al cochero que parara un momento a buscar abrigo más apropiado para el clima. Amaba las frías tierras de Bluegard. Las amaba tanto como a sus libros. Y se sintió complacidísimo de pisarlas cuando el cochero le dijo "Señor, hemos llegado a Bluegard" y Dégel agradeció infinitamente.

-¡¿Dégel? ¡¿Eres tú?

El grito sorprendió al muchacho que estaba descargando su equipaje. Y empezó a tener mucho calor con el abrigo cuando sintió, otra vez, los latidos de ése tranquilo corazón suyo. Y cual no sería su más grande alegría al ver a su mentor Garcia, el principal señor de Bluegard acompañado de hijo, su amigo más querido, Unity. No los veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. En seguida se acercaron a darle un fuerte abrazo y, con la ayuda de Unity, cargaron el equipaje.

-¡Serafina estará encantada de volverte a ver! –exclamó Unity, con sus ojos celestes brillando de alegría.

Ah… El corazón de Dégel se sentía tan cálido y armonioso. Bluegard, Garcia, Unity, Serafina… Su infancia volvía a él, la risa volvía y a tranquilidad se apoderaba de manera descontrolada. No recordaba cuándo había sido que había pasado por ésa sensación de infinita alegría. Toda la calidez para su corazón estaba en las frías tierras de Bluegard. Su paraíso de hielo y calor…

Llegaron a la gran casa del señor de Bluegard, en donde unos sirvientes se encargaron de llevar la gran valija de Dégel en una habitación.

-Espera aquí –le dijo Unity, sonriendo-. Voy a buscar a mi hermana –y se marchó corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Gracias por visitarnos, Dégel –agradeció Garcia-. Realmente nos haces muy felices. Sobretodo a mis hijos. Te quieren muchísimo

-Es un placer. Aprovecharía cualquier descanso que me otorga el Santuario para volver a mi hermosa Bluegard –dijo mirando la nada con ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Grecia, muchacho? –se interesó el señor de Bluegard mientras esperaban la llegada de los dos hermanos.

-Tranquilo… Demasiado tranquilo –dijo borrando de un momento su sonrisa-. No es por preocuparlos, pero creo se avecinan tiempo muy duros. Las estrellas lo estaban anunciando –le confesó serio-. La guerra Santa está cada vez más cerca –el semblante de Garcia también se tensó. No era una muy linda noticia-. Supungo… que el Santuario quiere que aprovechemos éstos ratos de libertad que nos otorgan para relajarnos y volver con las fuerzas renovadas…

-El Santuario siempre fue muy comprensivo –respondió Garcia. Abrió la boca para continuar la charla, pero 2 pares de zapatos corriendo llegaron frente al muchacho de cabellos verdes.

-¡Señor Dégel! –exclamó muy contenta la hermana de Unity: la joven Serafina de cabellos plateados rebosaba de alegría. El Santo hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo, mientras le sonría complacido. Serafina deslumbraba a todos con su exquisita e inocente belleza-. Es muy gratificante volverlo a ver –dijo, sonriendo. Dégel, cómo buen caballero, besó serenamente su mano. Serafina sonrió.

-Vamos, amigo, cuéntame todas tus aventuras. ¡Me muero por saber! –y, siguiéndolo por los pasillos del gran lugar, Dégel siguió a Unity hasta su habitación. Pidió a una sirvienta si por favor traigan dos tazas de chocolate caliente y algo para comer.

Fue la charla más entretenida que había tenido el acuarino en mucho tiempo. No es que odiara a sus compañeros del Santuario, ni mucho menos. A todos les tenía respeto. Pero el hogar, es el hogar… Y tener esa larga y entretenida charla con su querido compañero Unity, fue estupendo.

Luego, cerca del anochecer, fueron a dar un paseo él, Unity y su hermana. Como los viejos tiempos.

-Estás más alto de la última vez que te vi –comentó Serafina, acercándose a Dégel.

-Gracias, señorita Serafina… -abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Dégel, nos conocemos de niños… Me gustaría que me tutearas, si es que no es molestia para ti -¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a ésos ojos? Sonrió.

-La pequeña Serafina tiene mucha razón, Dégel –añadió el hermano de la muchacha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Siempre has sido muy cordial con ella. No es necesario ser tan formal entre amigos.

-Tienes razón –se disculpó Dégel-. Bueno, pues, discúlpame, Serafina –dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha. Ella rió discretamente y dio la media vuelta.

-¿Te vas? –le preguntó su hermano

-Tengo frío –respondió ella-. Además, debe ya estar la comida. Dégel debe de tener hambre –y los otros dos la siguieron.

Efectivamente, al entrar, la cena estaba servida. El padre de los muchachos se unió después de ver pasar a los jóvenes al comedor. Se hablaron de muchas temas en la mesa: la situación de Bluegard, del santuario, de libros, de conocimientos… Serafina se había retirado mucho antes de la mitad de la charla. Dejó a los hombres charlando tranquilamente mientras se dirigía su alcoba.

Unas sirvientas la ayudaron a desvestirse y poner su ropa de cama. Un largo camisón grueso junto a una bata del mismo grosor. Ellas se retiraron para dejarla tranquila. Tomó un libro de su biblioteca personal y siguió leyéndolo con serenidad hasta muy entrada la noche. Un bostezo se apoderó de ella y supo que era hora de parar. Cerró el libro, lo guardó adonde corresponde y tomó el pequeño porta velas en sus manos: le apetecía un vaso de agua.

Caminó a tientas por la oscura casa. Apenas si llegaban los finos rayos de la luna por los fríos pasillos. Su aliento se hizo vapor con cada respiro.

-¡Señorita Serafina! –exclamó una sirvienta, viéndola llegar a la cocina-. ¿Qué se hace tan despierta a éstas horas?

-Sólo vine por un vaso de agua –respondió y, en seguida, se sirvió ella misma. Lo bebió con velocidad y regresó a los pasillos para ir a su habitación. De atrás oyó unos pasos a gran velocidad, lo que hizo acelerársele el corazón. Y saltó un poco cuando le pusieron una mano al hombro. -¡Ah! ¡Hermano! No me asustes así –le dijo con una mano en el pecho.

-Perdona –se excusó-. ¿Le darías esto a Dégel? Su habitación está a 3 de la tuya. Cómo mi habitación está en el piso de abajo, te queda más cómodo a ti que a mi –le dijo entregándole 3 libros-. ¡Gracias! Buenas noches, Serafina.

Ella quedó ensimismada. No sabía que la habitación de Dégel estuviera a 3 de la suya. Bueno, sin más preámbulos se dirigió allí. Dejó los libros al piso y tocó la puerta, rogando por no hacer mucho ruido y porque el muchacho de verdes cabellos estuviera despierta. Volvió a tomar los libros en sus manos cuando el propietario de ésa habitación le abrió las puertas.

-¡Serafina! ¿Qué haces con todo eso?

-Unity me los acaba de dar –le dijo ella, entregándole los libros. Degél los tomó y le dio las gracias-. Eh… Me preguntaba si podía pasar un momento… -y le cedió espacio para ella entrara.

Dégel la vio pasar: qué bonita que se había puesto Serafina. Más bonita que cuando tenía 17 y ella gentilmente lo acompañó en el baile de la ya fenecida señora Garnet… En fin, dejó los libros en una mesita y cerró la puerta.

-Toma asiento –le dijo él, cortésmente. Serafina se sentó y empezó a charlar.

-Perdona mi imprudencia –se excusó-. No sabía que estuvieras tan cerca de mi habitación –le dijo mientras Dégel se sentaba frente a ella.

-Yo tampoco –dijo él también-. Es más, tú me lo acabas de decir. Ni las criadas me lo dijeron –ella sonrió. No sabía por qué pero Dégel se sentía incómodo y tranquilo en ésos momentos frente a ella. La muchacha le comentó cómo había estado en ése tiempo, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle como quería y Dégel tenía deseos de oírla hablar.

-¿Es cierto que aprendiste a leer las estrellas? –pregunto, de pronto, ella. Dégel asintió y la invitó a la ventana que estaba junto a ellos. Empezó a hablarle de las constelaciones y lo bellas que eran… Su significados, su orígenes. Serafina escuchaba atentamente y emocionada. Ella veía la pasión por la astronomía de su amigo a través de sus ojos azulados… Casi violáceos… Y ella se sintió feliz. Dégel sintió la mirada penetrante de la muchacha que lo hizo poner algo extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo, Serafina? –preguntó extraño y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Haz aprendido muchísimo –le dijo-. Yo no sabría ver las estrellas sino como pequeños rayos de luz que iluminan la noche –y miró por la ventana el cielo despejado y estrellado.

Y Dégel se anonadó. Había olvidado lo hermosas que eran las estrellas por el simple hecho de serlas. No porque fueran una constelación o hubiera una historia interesante detrás, sino, porque simplemente, era pequeños haces de luces que iluminan, alegran y tranquilizan. Y él se había olvidado de eso. Qué la belleza de algo iba más allá del por qué de las cosas. Y sintió tonto. Tonto por no recordar algo tan elemental y simple. Resopló. Odiaba sentirse tonto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –ella lo sacó de sí.

-No, nada –dijo sin mirarla. A la muchacha le extrañó aquélla mirada fría y seria. Tal vez le era incómoda su presencia. Lo miró por última vez y se dio la media vuelta.

-Buenas noches… –le dijo ella, algo triste.

-Buenas noches –respondió él, a su vez, siguiendo mirando la ventana. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó a su habitación con el porta velas en su mano. Entró, dejó el aparato, se quitó la bata y se tumbó en la cama contemplando el techo.

No sabía qué había aprendido tanto en este tiempo. Se lo veía tan gallardo y elegante al hablar de las estrellas…. Pero había comprendido que no estaba a la altura de él. Su buen amigo Dégel… quien la protegía del peligro cuando hacía falta, como su hermano… A quien estimaba de sobremanera, a aquél muchacho de los largos cebellos verdes… Sabía que ya no lo iba a interrumpir más cuando se pusiera así…

Y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir. No se oía nada. Solo el golpeteo de un corazón que vibraba con fuerza. Con ímpetu. Quería ser más directa. Más osada. Pero no le salía. Ella nunca había sido más que una muchacha tranquila, comprensiva y serena. Correr a los brazos de alguien era un lujo que sólo se daba para con su padre y su hermano, que eran su familia. Pero no con Dégel. Con el muchacho misterioso, con el Santo Caballero de Acuario, como bien sabía ella, no. A él discreciones y sonrisas…

Pasaron los días. Dégel se sentía como en su casa en el Santuario: tranquilo, confortable, seguro y, sobre todo, lleno de buena gente. No lo demostraba por su forma de ser, pero realmente los quería mucho a todos y se sentía a gusto estando junto a ellos.

Fue un día de su estadía que decidió dar una recorrida a Bluegard. Se alejó la gran biblioteca que amaba y decidió recorrer la ciudad.

-¡Dégel! –lo llamó una voz. Serafina corría con prisa. Su largo cabello plateado ondulaba por el viento y la capa celeste que la cubría ondaba, también, dejando al descubierto el elegante y azulado vestido que llevaba. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él. Tenía un paquete en las manos-. ¿Vas a la ciudad? ¿No te molesta si voy contigo? Tengo que entregar éste paquete en el correo.

A Dégel le llamó la atención que esa tarea no la hiciera una criada, pero en absoluto le molestaba su compañía. Así que ambos se fueron a Bluegard.

-¿Y Dégel? –preguntó en ése instante Unity, viendo a su padre leer en el estudio.

-Fue a recorrer la ciudad –contestó sin apartar la vista del libro.

-¿Y Serafina?

-Fue a llevar un paquete para mí en el correo –su hijo lo miró extraño-. Sabes lo amable que es tu hermana. Quiso hacerlo en lugar de una criada… -Y Unity salió a ver si los encontraba. Quería comentarle a su amigo las pequeñas mejoras de la ciudad…

-Mira, ésas luces las instaló papá hace unos meses –le decía Serafina señalando unas farolas en cada calle-. Ahora ya no se está más oscuro en la ciudad –y se le dibujó una sonrisa. Dégel percibió el amor de una hija a su padre… -Dégel… -preguntó de pronto ella, después de que la acompañó a entregar el paquete-. ¿Te molesté acaso la primera noche que llegaste? Cuando te pusiste a hablar sobre las estrellas…

La pregunta le vino por sorpresa. ¿Cómo le incomodaría la presencia de la dulce Serafina? Si era un ángel encarnado en persona.

-Por supuesto que no –le dijo mientras caminaban-. Discúlpame a mi por haber sido tan frío de golpe –le explicó-. Suelo ser a veces así –y sus pasos los llevaron a las afueras de la ciudad-. Nos hemos alejado mucho –dijo. Y empezó a soplar un viento más fresco que casi hace volar la capa de la muchacha-. Ven, volvamos a casa –dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de ella para que no pasara el frío.

Nadie vió el color rosado de la pálida piel de ella cuando Dégel hizo aquello. Se sintió reconfortada.

-¡Dégel! ¡Serafina! –Unity había ido corriendo a su encuentro-. Gracias a Dios, está por levantarse una tormenta de nieve, vamos a casa y rápido –dijo y tomó a su hermana entre su brazos-. ¡No me digas que levantaste fiebre! –Unity sabía lo frágil que era ella.

-¡N-no! –le dijo con sus mejillas rosas. Quería volver a los brazos de Dégel…

Y rápidamente volvieron a casa. Y gracias, porque la muchacha se tuvo que agarrar de la cintura de Dégel (que era el que estaba cerca de ella, porque su hermano había ido a sacarse el abrigo) para no caerse.

-¿Qué tienes, Serafina? –le dijo él, tomando sus hombros con delicadeza: la cara de ella ardía cuando Dégel le puso su mano en la frente. El otro muchacho de ojos celestes se acercó con preocupación a su hermana-. ¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Unity, llama a una criada! –y en seguida fue. Él la llevo en brazos a su habitación. Estaba muy caliente y tosía un poco.

La recostó con delicadeza en su cama y se sentó junto a ella, tomándole una mano.

-¿D-Dégel…? Oh, perdóname… un poco de viento frío y ya estoy levanto un resfriado…

-No tienes que excusarte, no es tu culpa –y le puso su mano fría en la frente para refrescarla. Le transmitió parte de su cosmos frío para apaciguar la fiebre. En ése momento, entraron Unity y una criada con un balda grande de agua fría, hielo y una infusión de té. La criada pidió a los varones de retirarse. Iba a cambiarla de ropa…

-Y-yo.. yo puedo sola…

-No, mi señora, déjeme ayudarla…

Ambos chicos salieron y se quedaron frente a la puerta. El de cabellera plateada resopló, dio una patada al piso y se cruzó de brazos. El otro vio los ojos de su amigo: estaban muy aguados… Sabía que ella era fácil de enfermar, pero no entendía aquélla reacción.

-Van tres veces que se resfría ya en las últimas 4 semanas –le dijo-. Es cada vez más propensa a las enfermedades –dejó de cruzarse de brazos y los ojos se le aguaron aún más-. Gracias a Dios, sólo es un resfriado… Espero que no evolucione…

-Señor, Unity –la criada dejó la habitación-. La señorita Serafina se tomó ya la medicina. Está descansando y tiene menos temperatura. Ha sido un pequeño susto… Por la tarde de mañana estará mejor.

Dégel no recordaba a Serafina tan frágil. Si cada tanto se resfriaba levemente, pero no para caer en cama con una gran fiebre. Él y Unity entraron sigilosamente en la habitación, sólo para comprobar que descansaba plácidamente: y sí, tenía las mejillas mucho menos rosadas y respiraba con mucha más normalidad. Pobre criatura…

Unity se acercó a acariciarle el rostro con ternura y mirarla dulcemente. Su pequeña hermanita estaba durmiendo como un ángel. La mano de Unity pasó de la mejilla izquierda a un mechón de cabello que corrió lentamente. Luego apartó la mano.

-Unity –le dijo Dégel, con la voz firme y sin apartar su mirada de Serafina-. Puedo usar una pequeña corriente fría de mi cosmos para terminar de sacarle la fiebre. Será más rápido que el hielo y los paños fríos –su amigo asintió. Dégel a veces parecía frío e inmutable, pero realmente se preocupaba por quiénes lo querían.

Así, se sentó en una silla y se aproximó mucho a la muchacha que dormía. Apoyó suavemente su mano a la frente de ella y un pequeño aire helado la envolvió: daba resultado. La fiebre iba aminorando y la respiración de ella normalizando. Cuando las mejillas de ella dejaron ése color rosa, Unity respiró aliviado y Dégel se relajó. En seguida su amigo fue a darle un cálido abrazo como cuando había venido a su hogar unos días atrás.

-Gracias, amigo –le dijo el de cabellos de plata-. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… El último resfriado tardo mucho en sanar y realmente nos preocupamos… Con tu cosmos la has sanado mucho más rápido… Gracias… -Dégel correspondió al abrazo, pero sólo sonrió.

-Ve a descansar, estás exhausto –le djo el Caballero. El otro muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se fregó un poco los ojos.

-¿Y tú… ?

-Quiero quedarme hasta que despierte.

-Ya… -y así, el futuro señor de Bluegard abandonó la habitación. En el instante en que abría la puerta para irse, su padre entraba a toda velocidad a la recámara.

-¡Serafina! ¡Hija!

Su propio hijo lo detuvo y le explicó la situación. Agradeció eternamente al Santo Dorado. Y ambos, padre e hijo, se fueron, dejando solos a los otros dos. Dégel aprovechó que la muchacha dormía complacida para leer un poco. Luego de una buena hora y media, Dégel llamó a una criada fuera de la habitación para pedirle que prepararan algo de comer a la muchacha, que seguramente se levantaría con hambre.

Para cuando los ojos azules de ella despertaron lentamente, la cálida voz de Dégel y el aroma de comida hicieron que volteara la cabeza hacia un costado. Estaba su amigo de cabellos verdes, mirándola a través de unos anteojos y un libro en su regazo.

-¿D-Dégel? ¿Qué ocurrió? –ella se sentó en la cama con ayuda de él-. ¿Me enfermé otra vez?

-Te agarró un pequeño resfriado y levantaste algo de fiebre –la mirada de ella bajó un poco-. No te desanimes. Ten –y le dio un humeante plato de comida que comió con pocos ánimos-. ¿No tienes apetito? ¿Te sientes mal, Serafina?

-Me estoy enfermando mucho –le dijo de pronto, dejando la cuchara en el plato-. Cada vez estoy más débil, y eso que me alimento bien –el chico pudo notar tristeza en su hablar-. Ya no quiero enfermarme. Quiero ser fuerte… pero para eso tendríamos que tener más médicos… y me es imposible ir a otro poblado, como también imposible que otros médicos llegaran hasta aquí –y empezó a llorar lentamente-. Ya no quiero causarles problemas a mi hermano y a mi padre…

-Serafina –empezó Dégel, quitando las manos de la cara de ella-. Tú no cusas problemas. Tienes un cuerpo débil, eso es todo. Debe evitar el frío en extremo y todo estará bien. Además, eres la luz de tu hermano y de tu padre. Por ellos, debes ser fuerte –le dijo. Y, sin esperarlo, ella sacó la bandeja de comida de la cama y lo abrazó al Santo que estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Dégel nunca se lo esperó.

-Gracias –le dijo-. Eres el caballero de Acuario, el que maneja los hielos, pero tu corazón es tan cálido como el agua dulce… -y le sonrió con dulzura-. Bueno, tienes razón, definitivamente necesito comer, así que terminaré.

Dégel se incorporó, le pidió que descansara y se marchó a su alcoba. Se tumbó en la cama y puso una mano en su pecho: nunca había latido con tanta fuerza. Siempre se sentía raro al lado de Serafina, pero el abrazo le hizo latir aún más ése profundo corazón suyo… Y deseo poder quedarse más tiempo en Bluegard. Pero los días estaban contados: sólo una semana más y de regreso al santuario.

No pudo concentrarse en nada. Sólo se sentó en una silla frente a la ventana y vio la nieve caer. Sólo pensaba en ella. En la dulce amiga que siempre tuvo y que ahora era una mujer. Cuando llegó hace unos días, no la recordaba tan hermosa que cuando llegó. Y a esos pocos días que pasaron, se iba dando cuenta de lo bonita que era. Tenía una mirada tan cálida, tan llena de vida, tan fugaz… No como sus ojos que mostraban frialdad y serenidad. Y a pesar de ésa mirada, la muchacha la había atravesado y llegado a su corazón. Sabía que de pequeño le atraía un poco una inocente niña. Pero es la hermana de su mejor Unity, se decía, imposible pensar una locura así… Pero ya no eran niños. Y la señorita Serafina se hacía tan hermosa…. Le había agarrado una desesperación al verla casi tumbada, agarrada a su cintura. Gracias a Athena que se había recuperado…

Serafina… Serafina…

Cayó dormido sin darse cuenta cuando se levantó al otro día. Estaba despeinado y aún con la ropa con que había salido a la ciudad. En seguida fue al baño a peinarse y demás, para cruzarse a la muchacha en el pasillo.

-Buenos días –saludo cortésmente ella-. ¿No me digas que dormiste así? –el silencio lo supo interpretar y rió-. Vaya, vaya, Dégel, eres un descuidado –lo tomo por las manos-. Ven, vamos a desayunar todos juntos que ya estoy mucho mejor –y se acercaron a la cocina. De nuevo, ése contacto con ella le hacía latir tan fuerte el corazón que pensó que alguien más podría oírlo. Se sentó, saludó a Unity y Garcia, y desayunaron con tranquilidad.

Al finalizar, ella se acercó a él y le dio las gracias por haberla ayudado a quitar la fiebre. Dégel pensó que jamás en vida iba a sentir un color rosado en sus mejillas: y ahora lo sentía y sabía que era algo visible.

-D-de nada, Serafina –le contentó, incorporándose. Y se dirigió a Unity para preguntarle la ubicación de la biblioteca; la famosa biblioteca de Bluegard que era el paraíso de cualquiera que desease aprender y sólo aprender. Serafina se quedó viendo cómo partía.

Dégel se encontraba frente a todas esas torres de Babel que parecían no tener fin y que hasta podía sentir que lo llamaban. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar y sólo podía oírse el sonido de sus pasos retumbar, como si de una gran Iglesia se tratase. Recorrió los libros con emoción. Ésa era la biblioteca que más amaba en todo el mundo. Aún más que la del mismísimo Santuario. Tomó uno de los tantos y comenzó a leer, a leer y a leer…

-¿Y Dégel? –preguntó, de pronto, Garcia a su hija que se encontraba en la sala acomodando un florero. Le respondió que en la biblioteca. En seguida fue a buscarlo y no le extrañó encontrarlo leyendo pilas y pilas de libros-. Muchacho, vas a terminar ciego sino aminoras el ritmo –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Dégel se quitó los lentes y le sonrió. Dejó los libros a donde pertenecían y fueron juntos a la casa de quien había sido su primer gran mentor.

Ya quedaban sólo unos pocos días. Tan sólo tres. Y luego, al Santuario a sus deberes como Caballero Dorado que era. Había sido tan hermosa la estancia en Bluegard…

Estaba junto a Unity, sentado en el frío piso de nieve, mirando el cielo.

-¿Realemte tienes que marcharte? Era obvia la pregunta, y obvia la respuesta. Dégel asintió-. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras aún más. La vida de Caballero parece algo aburrida a veces, ¿no?

-Si tienes misiones qué cumplir, no se vuelven aburridas –le dijo-. Proteger la seguridad del Santuario, de la señora Athena y del mundo es nuestra responsabilidad –su amigo le dio una cálida palmada en el hombro.

-Cada uno tiene sus obligaciones –dijo el muchacho de cabellos de plata-. Quiero convertirme en un buen gobernante de ésta hermosa ciudad. Mostrarles al mundo que existimos… Y poder tener una hermosa vida tranquila… -ésos ojos azules mostraban la firmeza de su palabras.

-Sé que lo conseguirás. Eres un buen y gran hombre –le dijo Dégel-. Tienes una familia que te apoya, así que puedas seguir adelante –y Unity rió divertido-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada, nada –dijo entre risas-. ¿Sabes? Se me vino una idea muy extraña: si mi hermanita debiera de casarse algún día, me encantaría que fuera un hombre como tú.

¡Diablos! No conseguía ni en un momento sacársela de la cabeza y parece que hasta a Uinity no le parece disparata la idea de que se enamore de… Enamorarse… Así que su cabeza había dado un "clic" y la lógica, de lo cual se enorgullecía, había hecho resultado. En realidad, ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no lo asimiló. No lo quiso hacerlo. Es la hermana de su mejor amigo… Era un Santo Dorado y, como tal, no debería tener más que amor hacia Athena, a su Diosa, pero… pero… Aún así, su corazón llamaba a Serafina.

Pensó todo esto. Y quedarse ensimismado preocupó un poco a Unity que no podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Dégel! –gritó por fin-. ¿Qué piensas? ¡Te has quedado absorto!

Tardó en contestar y siguió con la mirada fija en otro lado.

-Oye –le dijo su amigo de hilos plateados-, no te habrás tomado en serio lo que dije… ¿O sí?

Dégel se incorporó lentamente, quitando la nieve de sus pantalones y saco. Unity le siguió casi al unísono. Y empezaron a caminar juntos. El suecedor del mando de Bluegard estaba preocupado. No le hablaba y empezó a pensar que estaba enojado con él u ofendido por algo.

-Unity –dijo al fin, cerca de la casa, entrando-. No vayas a pensar mal –empezó-. Serafina es preciosa –agachó la mirado, algo no propio del Caballero de Acuario-, pero no me malinterpretes –no podía decírselo. Algo se lo frenaba. Si en algún momento llegara a pasar algo, le diría la verdad, pero no ahora. Su corazón es de sí mismo. Frío como el hielo… pero atravesado por una brisa de primavera de nombre Serafina.

El otro muchacho quedó ensimismado y dejó que su amigo se fuera. No lo dijo más nada, calló y entró en la casa.

Estaba anocheciendo. La cena de ésa noche fue algo más silenciosa de lo normal. Apenas unas palabras entre el señor Garcia y Dégel acerca de su regreso, próximo en dos días. Luego de esa charla, sintió que la cena no le había caído muy bien al Caballero. Se retiró y se marchó a su alcoba, en donde empezó a hacer sus maletas con tranquilidad.

Pero, después de estar haciéndola durante casi dos horas, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Puso una mano en una de sus mejillas y pudo notar un calor dulce que brotaba y luego, al poner su mano en su propio pecho, el corazón le latía tan rápido que lo oprimió para que se detuviera. Claro que era lógico que no podía, ya que el causante de todo esto era su cerebro.

Pensaba que el amar estaba destinado a los deseos individuales de cada uno y, en su caso, a la humanidad y Athena. Pero ahora se encontraba en el estado más odioso para sí: la confusión. Serafina se había encargado de derrumbar toda esa pila de razones lógicas y elementales que había contraído a alo largo de su vida.

¿Quién podía prohibirle de amar? ¿Acaso Athena les restringía la posibilidad de amar como cualquier hombre? Si era así, ¡por éstos dos últimos días, se dijo, quería a amar a una mujer que fuera su Diosa! Sólo pensar en ella, en Serafina y en nadie más. Oh, no quería irse sin haberle dicho, al menos, lo sentía. Sólo eso… Luego se iría, se marcharía y tardaría años en volver. La Guerra Santa estaba cerca, algo le decía que iba a durar mucho tiempo… Y algo le decía que si no hacía algo ahora, en éstos dos últimos días que quedaran, se arrepentiría en su muerte.

La puerta tocó y dijo un "pase", aún tumbado en la cama. Qué sorpresa al encontrarse a la dueña de ése corazón que retumbaba de amor.

-Buenas noches, Dégel –le dijo ella. Cuando vio que estaba tumbado en la cama, se le sonrojaron algo las mejillas. No se lo esperaba encontrar tumbado en la cama. Dándose cuenta, el muchacho de cabellos verdes se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a ella-. Me parecía algo triste la habitación tuya sin algo alegre.

-Con venir, ya la alegras –le dijo. Y por una vez, dejó de ser el frío, lógico y calculador Dégel. Quería ser otro. Uno que pudiera amar sin condiciones. Ésa única mirada de dulzura que le apareció hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Serafina sin que ella tuviera que enfermarse para ello. Dejó un florero en el escritorio. Dentro había una especie de Lirios de color rojo. Tan rojo como el amor que Dégel sentía por Serafina.

-Eres… Eres muya amable, Dégel –dijo sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

Él se aproximó lentamente a ella y no dejó de mirarla. Esos ojos azules de tonalidades violáceas cuando lo acercaba la luz lunar, penetraban dentro de ella de la misma manera en que cada día su esbelta imagen de Caballero no se le iba. Ni un momento dejó de pensar en ése hombre alto, de figura proporcionada y gran porte.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, contemplándose sólo con la mirada. Ella llevaba un vestido liviano (liviano me refiero a que no era una vestido de salida, sino uno para dentro de la casa) con el cual desenvolverse tranquilamente. Y aún así, para los ojos del acuariano, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

El latir de sus corazones repicaba como las campanas de una Iglesia. Dégel no pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Serafina –le dijo aspirando con fuerza ése olor de primavera que desprendía y se impugnaba en él cómo si Albafica le clavara una rosa envenenada con su sangre-. Yo soy un Caballero, el custodio de la casa del signo de Acuario… Sabes que vivo para defender a la Diosa que se me encomendó, al destino que llevo, a las ganas de aprender más y más, pero… Te quiero a ti –le logró decir. Parecía que los corazones de ambos iban a estallar en cualquier momento. Gracias que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Dégel le puso las manos en los hombros y se miraron cara a cara. Vio los ojos de ella, esos ojos celestes abiertos de par en par, llenos de sorpresa o alegría. Para hermosos al fin y al cabo.

-Te quiero desde lo más profundo de mí, Serafina –le dijo con firmeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo-. Si pudiera no irme, lo haría para quedarme a ti. No tengo las ganas de defender al mundo, porque tú lo eres…

-¡No digas eso! –le dijo ella, abrazándolo por la cintura, con ternura-. Es tu deber como Santo de Athena. Yo soy sólo una mortal…

-No –y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. Eres mi hermosa Serafina que traes calidez y alegría a mi corazón. No había comprendido lo que era el amor. Eso los libros no saben describirlo. Y ahora lo sé. Te amo, Serafina, y te quiero inmensamente –y volvieron a abrazarse con amor. Con un puro amor que la luna se sintió intrusa en esa habitación de enamorados,

-Yo… Yo a ti –dijo ella, mirándolo, con ojos llorosos y alegres-. No quisiera que te fueras… Pero ya te he dicho lo que pienso de ti… Y me siento feliz –y le sonrió. Dégel no contuvo el beso que le dio luego de enmarcar ésa sonrisa en sus recuerdos.

Toda ésa habitación hubiera bastado para derretir el frío glacial de la armadura de Acuario. Fue el beso más cálido, y único, que ambos podrían haber dado. Lleno de amor, lleno de dulzura y de ternura. Degél la miró con una sonrisa y con un brillo que sólo junto a ella saben dar sus ojos. Serafina correspondió a ésa mirada, llenando la suya con su propio amor. Amor para ambos.

Y volvieron a abrazarse. Con dulzura.

-Te amo, y quiero decírtelo tantas veces como mi corazón lata –le dijo sólo para su ángel de cabellos plateado.

-Te amo, Dégel…

Y antes de despedirse, volvieron a besarse. Y así, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Recordando las horas más cálidas de sus vidas.

Fueron los dos días más hermosos de toda la estadía del Santo de Acuario. Lamentó tener que irse pasados esos dos. Y también lamentaba no poder decirle a Unity cuánto amaba a su hermana. Más que nadie. No pudieron despedirse como enamorados frente al carruaje que venía a buscar al muchacho de cabellos verdes. Pero sí lo habían hecho horas antes: llenándose de amor, de abrazos, de besos que dos jóvenes enamorados saben dar. No sabían si se volverían a ver en vida, pero sí sabían que juntos se reencontrarían alguna vez. La noche anterior a la partida de Dégel, se habían amado tanto que, tumbados los dos en la cama, se profirieron las más dulces palabras de amor, antes de ir se a dormir cada quien en su litera.

-Dégel, te amo tanto, mi amor –le había dicho ella con la mirada más dulce que tenía-. Desearía poder estar junto a ti siempre –y él le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

-Yo también –le había dicho-. Te amo tanto, mi hermosa Serafina… Mi frío corazón encontró la paz junto a ti… Ahora puedo marchar tranquilo al Santuario. Tendré siempre tu recuerdo, tus brazos y tus besos…

Y hacía unas horas, se habían dado los últimos abrazos, los últimos besos y las últimas palabras de amor…

-Te amaré. Eres mi brisa de primavera. Traes calor a mi corazón –se decía mientras la miraba en el carruaje rumbo a Grecia.

-Y yo también te amaré. Tú eres el agua dulce que llena mis alma, hermoso Dégel… -se decía ella mientras le alejaba el carruaje.

_-Hasta siempre, amor mío… Si los Dioses nos dan la posibilidad de reencontrarnos… _

…

Y, frío cómo el aire gélido de la Siberia, de Bluegard, el ataúd de hielo que encierra a Dégel y Serafina se mantuvo por muchos años. Estuvieron juntos hasta en la muerte. Hasta que el frío glacial hizo dejar de latir ésos corazones llenos de amor…

OoOoOoOoO

Guau, mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, jaja! Quién lo hubiera creído xD Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas las faltas de ortografía (si es que las hay), y pienso que mi falta de información… Simplemente quise escribir algo de éstos dos. Estuve todo el día escribiendo, así que… bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Un saludo a todos!


End file.
